Feelings Told Through Flowers
by elyseclee888
Summary: Edward and Bella are friends, the best of. Over time, Edward's feelings changed, and whenever he tries to tell her, he comes out with everything except, "I love you." How can flowers help Edward portray his desires and attraction? LONGER SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Summary

Feelings Told Through Flowers

**This is my new story. I will still continue to write "Can't Hurry Love," but when I have a minor writers block, (like I'm having now), I will come to this little occupier story and write. **

** DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA, THOUGH I WISH I DID…**

** Summary: **Edward is a 26 year old man who has now way to show his true feelings toward the girl he loves, Bella Swan. Bella is a simple girl who loves the simpler things in life. She's beautiful, with an intriguing mind and stunning personality. You can see it's easy to fall in love with her. Edward's problem? He can't get his words out. Flowers. They're just as beautiful as Bella, but will their individual meanings be able to show how growth can happen to not just flowers, but his feelings too? If a picture is worth a thousand words, how many words could a bouquet of flowers be worth?_ "Love is flower like; Friendship is like a sheltering tree."_

**Please Review! If you have any questions, critiques, etc, please message me or review and I WILL reply back. Pinky swear.**

**This will be a weekly update, maybe even sooner because I know exactly how I want this to go. I have all the flowers picked out and ideas, it will be great… I hope… It will be T rated as far as I'm concerned, but if it ever changes I will notify you the chapter before the lemon, smut or whatever I choose to make happen that deserves the M much cursing… but if it does happen, I'll try to warn you… sorry sometimes its just needed to be used, though there will be no angst, drama, etc I don't really see a need for any cursing… but we'll just have to wait and read. **

**Thanks! Please enjoy, Chapter one will be up tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 1: L'idée de fleurs

Feelings Told Through Flowers

**A/N: This will be a short story… maybe 5-10 short chapters. I will come to this story when I have writers block with "Can't Hurry Love" **

**Okay, I know some are waiting for the new chapter of "Can't Hurry Love," but to tell you the truth, I have all the drama planned out and stuff; I just need the fillers that lead up to it—build the relationships, the setting, etc, and it's hard to think of some really good ones! Lol**

**So while I think of some fillers and such, I though I should keep you occupied so that you don't forget about me! Lol, just kidding**

**Note: Each Chapter title will be in French and will come with a quote or poem.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own one ounce of the Twilight Saga, although I wish I did…**

**Please Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: L'idée de fleurs (The Idea of Flowers)

**EPOV: **

_"I'd rather have roses on my table than diamonds on my neck."_

~Emma Goldman

My feelings for this girl have changed rapidly over the last few months. She was my friend, at first, introduced my by sister, Alice. I admit when I saw her she was (and still is) beautiful, but now I cannot even begin to describe her beauty, there simply are no words.

We became close quickly due to our passion for the classics, such as Shakespeare and Jane Austen. After our discovery of like interests in English literature, we found out our similar tastes in music, though she prefers the romantic period, and I the baroque, it's hard to find interests we don't have in common.

As I spent more time with her, I noticed the littler thing about her. Whenever she was embarrassed or complimented, she blushed, even more so when it was a compliment. Whenever she was nervous or late, she became flustered and was more prone to tripping and stuttered slightly.

But what I really noticed is how she'd light up whenever she got flowers. She repeatedly told me, as well as our friends, that she hated gifts, but receiving flowers were okay, even more that okay. She believed it was more intimate than jewelry or clothes.

Before I discovered I had feelings for Bella, I was always able to talk to her without trouble, but lately since my feelings were no longer latent, except to her, I haven't spoken to her as much. It wasn't because I didn't want to— God, did I want to— it was because every time I attempted to say anything, mush would come out. I wanted to tell her that I liked her, loved her even. I wanted to ask her out, make her my girlfriend, and make her happy just by saying "I love you."

I needed a way to tell her.

"Guys, help" I said, running my hand through my hair, frustrated.

I was currently in the presence of Alice, Rose, Jasper, my dad, Carlisle, Emmett and mother, Esme in my apartment. Alice thought I was in a state of "depression" and called a family meeting (Though technically Jasper and Rose were in the family through marriage). They all knew I had feelings for Bella, they just didn't know how strong they were and how deep they went.

I was sitting on the couch with Alice on my right and my mother on the left. My father was next to my mother, Jasper next to Alice and Em and Rose were on the couch across from us.

"Sweetie, you know we'll help with your depression, just don't do anything drastic." My mother cooed, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Mom, I'm not depressed" I said, exhaling loudly.

"Aha! The first sign of depression, denial!" Emmett accused— standing and pointing a finger at me.

Rose pulled him down so that he was seated again and said, "Edward, if you're not depressed, surely you're on your way, with the change in attitude and all the brooding.

_Was I really that noticeable?_

Once again I sighed loudly and said, once again, "I'm not depressed!"

"Than what are you?" My father asked incredulously

"I-I'm in love with Bella?" I came out sounding uncertain and more like a question.

"Is that a fact?" my father asked while everyone else stared at me with wide eyes.

Alice looked ask if she was going to scream, mom had tears in her eyes, Em was laughing— jackass, Rose was smiling, and Jasper had an expression on his face that read "it was about time."

"Yes," I whispered

Just as I thought, I was deafened by screams from my mother, Alice and Rose.

Alice finally stopped screaming and asked a million questions in less than a minute, "Does she know? When are you telling her? Are you getting married? Does she love you?"

Rather than making her repeat the questions slowly and calmly I answered in the order she recited them, "No, I can't, No (unfortunately), and I don't know."

"What do you mean you _can't?_" Alice, mom and Rose all but screamed.

Jasper and my father looked apologetically, probably knowing why I couldn't tell her. And Emmett looked like he was in la la land.

"I just _can't_. Every time I try, I end up saying thing like 'Have you read _The_ _Scarlet Letter_ yet?' or "Have you seen the nineteen-ninety-six version of Romeo and Juliet?"

"Edward, you either have to man up and tell her, or find some way to convey your feelings." Alice said sternly

"That's why I need help! How do I convey my feelings for her? I can't just simply write it on a post-it and give it to her. I want it to be special, since I can't even say it to her face."

There were 'aw's' from the girls and silence from the guys. My mother patted my leg sympathetically.

"What des she like? Maybe you could buy her something?" Rose mused, tapping her chin with her index finger.

"No, she doesn't like getting gifts, you all know that, she would rather receive…" and then it came to me! Flowers! They had meaning! I could buy her flowers for everyday of the week and on the last day give her a flower that signifies my love for her! It was perfect!

"What is it? You came up with something?" my mom asked, smiling widely

"Yeah, for everyday of the week, I'll send her flowers that represent different meanings. The first being an Iris—"

"Expressing, _your friendship means so much to me_," my father finished

"Exactly and—"

"Everyday the flower will mean something more, how your feelings have grown, like a flower grows." He finished again

I smiled, "Exactly"

"Son, that is quite clever," my father praised me

Squeals of joy came from my mother, Alice and Rose, "That is so romantic!" they all said in unison. And I'm pretty sure they swooned as well.

"So, starting tomorrow, Sunday, I will send the first flower."

"Is it going to me anonymous?" Jasper asked

"I think, I'll put a different letter of my name on each card that comes with the flowers, she'll have to put it together." I smiled; hopefully it wouldn't take her long to figure it out…

"Wouldn't that be obvious as soon as she gets 'E' and a 'D'?" Em added, though I thought he wasn't even paying attention.

"I won't send them in order. And plus, I'll write her a note that will tell he what she has to do in order to figure it out." I stated

"What If she spells out 'R-W DEAD' instead?" Emmett asked laughing and Rose hit him upside the head while I shook my head at him.

Is he really a lawyer? So dense sometimes, I mean R-W? What does that even mean? Bella is smart enough that she'd know it's be a name and not some outrageous phrase or potential death note.

Pulling me from Emmett's ridiculous comment, "Sweetie, I think this idea is so precious," my mother hugged me.

After hammering out more details on how to captivate Bella, my family left me to collect my thoughts. This was perfect. I just hope she relayed the same feelings.

Tomorrow, I will begin my courting.

**A/N: So? How was it? Haha**

**Just a heads up: There will be no drama. This is a sweet and romantic story of Bella and Edward. **

**Please ****Review****! Comments, Questions and I want your Critique!**


	3. Chapter 2: Fleur Pousse, Tout Comme Mon

**A/N: Hello there! I hope you liked the first chapter! And as I promised, the next chapter of the short story, "Feelings Told Through Flowers"**

***And the crowd goes wild* lol**

**Anyway, today (Sunday) is when the first flower will be received. **

**And it so happens today is Sunday! Lol **

**Maybe I should try a daily update? **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own one ounce of the Twilight Saga, although I wish I did…**

**So Please Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Fleur Pousse, Tout Comme Mon Amour (A Flower Grows, Just Like My Love)

"_Love is the flower you've got to let grow."_  
~John Lennon

**EPOV:**

"Can these be sent out today?" I asked the elder shop owner

"Of course, but it would cost a tad more," she replied while cutting the irises

"Its okay, it's for someone special," I smiled just thinking of Bella.

"Oh? A girlfriend perhaps?" she asked with a wide smile

"Not exactly…not yet anyway," I replied, once again going over the plan in my head.

"I sense you have a plan," she stated, wrapping a purple ribbon around the neck of the vase.

"I do, and I would like to ask for some assistance?" I asked, hopefully she would be able to help me with my courting.

"Of course," she smiled and stuck out her hand, "Lisa, shop owner,"

I shook her hand, smiling, "Edward Cullen,"

"So, what is this plan of yours?" Lisa asked, than added, "Oh, and that will be forty dollars and seventy-five cents,"

"Got time for a story? I asked, handing her the money.

"Nothing but," she replied happily

I told her about Bella and how my feelings for her have changed over time and how I can't seem to tell her. I told her my plan. I told her how the flowers were hopefully going help express my newly found love for her. She listens carefully, absorbing every detail. I told her which flowers I wanted to send, when, and with which message.

Lisa looked at me with awe, "Edward, I've had a lot of men come into my shop, and each and everyone came to buy flowers to fix a mistake or try to woo a girl for all the wrong reasons. But you, you're doing it to tell a story, to show your feelings in a special and intimate way. I admire your chivalrous act."

"Thank you, I just hope she will feel the same," I said, thinking about the possible rejection.

"Sweetie, if this girl is smart, and by how you've describe her, I know she is, I have no doubt she'll return your love." she told me reassuringly.

I smiled, "Thank you, for everything."

"Anything for love," she smiled sweetly back.

The flowers were going to be sent to her apartment, since she did not work today and Alice would be there to see her reaction.

Every part of the plan was set, now all I had to do is wait for the end of the week. I had no worries that she'd figure out who it was, but I couldn't help but fret about the possibility of her refusal.

**BPOV**

I stood up to open the door. Alice called me this morning to ask if she could come over. She mentioned something about cleaning and a new wardrobe. I knew because of my lack of acting and lying skills, I wouldn't be able to avoid this. So I answered the door with as much joy I could muster.

There was no doubt Alice had gone shopping before she arrived, so I was not surprised to see shopping bags; though I was anxious to find out whom they were for.

"Alice! How much did you buy?" I exclaimed when I saw she had; who I'm guessing was the taxi driver, holding bags as well.

"Oh hush! There's only two bags for me." she said, trying to reassure me.

"Who are the rest of the bags for?" I asked, confused.

"You! Silly, Bella!" she said as if it was so obvious. I moved aside to let her come in and put the bags down, the taxi driver behind her. He set down the bags and scurried off, he almost looked afraid of her, and so I laughed.

I then turned to stare at my best friend, "Alice, I don't need a whole new wardrobe!"

Instead of answering she gave me a pout, and I knew I was done for. No one could resist her pout. And besides, it's better not to disagree with Alice in anyway, so I let her throw away half my closet and replace it with the new clothes. And I admit some of the stuff was really cute.

After Alice finished her clean out, I was about to ask Alice what she'd like for lunch, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

I had not expected anyone other than Alice, so I wondered who could possibly be visiting at... Two o'clock in the afternoon. Mail was certainly not an option, it was Sunday after all.

When I opened the door, I was faced with a delivery man. He had a vase full of flowers— Irises, I believe— and gestured for me to sign the clipboard.

Confused, I signed for the flowers and took them into the kitchen. Alice came to see the vase; she had a smug smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked her while taking another look at the flowers.

"Oh... Nothing..." knowing Alice I knew shed never crack, so I left it alone.

She spoke up after a moment of silence, "Is there a card?"

"Hmm..." I looked in the bouquet, "Oh here it is," picking the card out of the flowers.

The card was purple, like the irises and inside was a typed note:

_Every flower has a meaning_

_I hope this will have you believing_

_The feelings that is pure and new_

_The one that has me immensely confused_

_And the one that is making it difficult to talk to you_

_It has me frustrated and stirs the inside,_

_The feelings that make me want to hide._

_Hoping the flowers will help me out_

_I give them to you without a doubt_

_Hoping you find who is to name_

_The one that is hoping you feel the same_

_My love, I hope you don't mind a guessing game. Each day I will send you a flower with one of the letters in my name on a card. It is your job to collect and decipher the name, as well as the flower. The saying "A picture is worth a thousand words," comes to mind, but in this case it's a flower. Each flower will be different, and will lead you to my ultimate confession._

I read over the note again and again making sure this was real. This was completely romantic and it was hard to believe I was being courted. I saw the letter my admirer mentioned; it was a 'W'

My brain quickly ran over the people I knew whose name started with a 'W' but I came up with nothing. But I read the card, for the millionth time and realized I needed to collect all of the letters before putting it together.

I handed over the card to Alice for her to read and I saw her tearing up.

"This is the sweetest thing ever!" she wailed, while wiping away tears.

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked concerned

"Yeah, fine. It's just so romantic!" she swooned

I laughed; Alice was such a softy, "I agree, I can't wait for the next bouquet."

"Oh! Did you find out what the meaning of the flowers?" she asked happily

I shook my head and went to retrieve my laptop. When I came back I sat my laptop on the kitchen counter, sat on the chair, while Alice read over my shoulder.

After ten minutes of searching, and it only took so long because we needed to make sure we had the most reliable website to tell us the meaning, we found the irises meant something along the lines of _"your friendship means so much to me." _

"Hmm... So this person is a friend..." I thought out loud.

"Have any guesses yet?" Alice asked, it was obvious on her face, she either knew or had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Not a one," I sighed

"Well by the end of the week, you'll know." she stated proudly

"That's only if I unscramble the letters correctly," I ran my hand through my hair.

"I have no worries, your a smart girl," Alice patted me on the head.

After we finally had lunch, a late one, might I add, Alice left to feed her husband. I swear she treats Jasper like a little puppy, feed him, love him, take him out. I chuckled at the thought.

I checked my text messages and saw I had a new text from Edward.

**Hey just wanted to see how you were :)**

I swear this boy could make me smile no matter what my current emotion. Even a simple text was able to make myself feel happier.

I've known Edward for a few months now and it would be a lie if I said I didn't think of him as more than a friend. But lately, he's been distant, only talking through emails or texts. And whenever we were face to face, he barely said anything to me. I was worried, we always had something to talk about and now, I'm lucky if I receive a full sentence. Something was up.

I couldn't do anything though; I just needed to let him figure this out on his own. He's a twenty-six year old man. If he had a secret girlfriend, I'd either have to tell him my feelings or try to get over it.

I just wished he reciprocated the same feelings I had for him.

**A/N: So yep, that's Chapter 2.**

**One flower sent- six more to go.**

**Hm, does Edward have a secret girlfriend? No, just being a secret admirer. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**Next Update: Monday (here's hoping)**


	4. Chapter 3: Tu es ma Belle Fleur

**A/N Hey again! Yay! I did another update! **

**I'm really trying to correspond the days Edward gives the flowers to the actual days I update… trying. **

**So, another chapter, the second flower will be given. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own one ounce of the Twilight Saga, although I wish I did…**

**I hope you fancy this chapter. :)**

Chapter 3: Tu es ma Belle Fleur (You are my Beautiful Flower)

_You are __my flower__  
you are my sweet soft petal  
hand in hand  
...in my hand  
holding this precious __gift__  
__the blossom of your beauty  
you are my beautiful flower_

_You are my flower  
you are my sweet soft petal  
heart in heart  
just one heart  
beating to your sweet aroma  
the aroma of your splendor  
you are my beautiful flower_

_You are my flower  
you are my first blossom  
blossoming love  
you are my love  
you are my first and true  
like sunset ocean blue  
you are my beautiful flower  
I am glad I picked you_

~Allen Steble

**EPOV:**

"You what?" I exclaimed into the phone.

"**I sort of… cried," **Alice replied sheepishly

"Alice, I love you and you're my sister, but the flowers weren't even for you… plus you knew the plan in advance." I told her, still chuckling at the fact.

"**I **_**know **_**but I never thought you'd ever fall in love!" **she squealed, and it sounded as if she was on the verge of tears..._oh Alice…_

"Nice to know you had _some _faith in me," I said sarcastically.

"**Yeah, yeah… anyways… when are the next flowers being sent?" **she asked

I check my watch, "I just talked to Lisa, she said her delivery schedule was huge, but she said as soon as the delivery guy can," I frowned… _I hope they get sent…_

Alice, probably knowing I was getting slightly nervous, reassured me, **"Stop worrying! She'll get them! And if you want, I'll call her later to make sure," **

Ahhh… my sister had her good points, I'm glad I would have someone to comfort my insecurities. I thanked her and we both said our goodbyes, promising to call if she heard anything about Bella.

I texted Bella to see how she was, unable to contain my joy about her getting closer to figuring it out… (Okay, maybe not that close, but it's closer than yesterday).

After finding that Bella was already at work, I was glad I sent the flowers to her office. I wouldn't want any problems with this plan, or everything would be out of order and chaotic.

I went to work, drifting in and out. Daydreaming of her possible approval and dreading possible refute. _I hope it's the first, rather than the latter._

**BPOV:**

I was in office waiting to get home so I could find my next clue and I was also anxious to see which flowers came with it.

Usually, when I'm at work I'm very attentive and always focused, but today I was drifting in and out of conversations, procrastinating and just plain daydreaming. I so badly wanted to get to the end of the week so that I could reveal my admirer, but I also wanted to receive the different flowers he was going to send me. _Wait, was it even a he?_ I decided to disregard that thought and continue with who the possible admirers could be.

I looked around the office and saw Mike. He was at his desk, trying to figure out how to put a new scotch tape roll into the dispenser. _Is he _that_ dense?_

I looked up to the ceiling and did a silent prayer, _Oh God, please don't let it be him!_

I was instantly relieved when I realized, Mike didn't have a high enough I.Q. to think of something as clever as this. I breathed out a sigh of comfort, knowing he was definitely off the list.

I took another look around the office and saw Tyler. Hmmm… would he be a possible candidate? He was nice… yeah, but was he sensitive and caring enough to spend money on a weeks worth of flowers? _Nahhh…_

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when I heard my name being called out. I looked to when the voice came from and I instantly smiled. A delivery man was holding a vase of flowers.

He came towards me and asked; "Are you…" he looked down at his clipboard "Isabella Swan?"

I nodded my head excitedly and took the pen from his outstretched hand. Quickly, I signed the clipboard and gave back the pen. I put the flowers on my desk and tried to figure out what kind of flowers these were.

Before I could look it up, Mike asked, "Who are those from?" His voice was a bit harsh and I didn't understand why, but left it alone.

"A secret admirer," I smiled, while Angela and Jessica came to see for themselves.

"Isn't that a little second grade?" Mike asked, his voice was filled with arrogance and I rolled my eyes.

"Isn't putting tape into a dispenser something you're supposed to learn in second grade?" I retorted, and the girls laughed.

"Yeah, well, it could be tricky…" he said, clearly embarrassed

"Yeah, well, not to a second grader." I replied. I smiled when he finally decided to return to his desk, grumpily I might add.

"So are they really from a secret admirer?" Jess asked

I nodded my head and told her about the first flowers I received. They were in awe, swooning, and jumping up and down like teenage girls.

I laughed and turned my attention towards the flowers, "Hey, do you guys know what kind of flowers these are?"

They took a good look and Angela replied, "Yeah, those are Calla Lilies, they are so pretty,"

"Definitely," I agreed

I turned my laptop on and began to search for the calla lily's meaning, while Angela and Jess strolled over behind me to read over my shoulder.

I smiled when I saw the meaning and looked over my shoulder to Angela and Jess and simply said, "Beauty."

They 'aw'ed and smiled at the meaning.

After a few more minutes of "That's so sweet" and "Aww that's so romantic," Jess spoke up, "Is there a card?"

I looked in the bouquet and found a pink card:

_My second clue, for the beautiful you… A_

I smiled and Angela asked, "What was the first letter you got?"

"Yesterday I got a 'W'"

"So… a 'W' and an 'A'… I wonder who I could be…" she mused

"Mm… me too, I'm so excited for tomorrow's delivery!" I exclaimed.

After trying to put our brains together to think of possible suitors, they went back to their desks and I attempted to do my work, and once in a while I would look at my lilies.

On my way home, I got a call from Alice.

"Hey, Alice" I said, while walking into my apartment with the vase of flowers

"**Hey! Did you get your flowers yet!"** she all but screamed excitedly into the phone.

I laughed and put the lilies on the kitchen counter next to the irises. Alice always wanted me to find a boyfriend, and she claimed it was because she wanted me happy, but I knew she just wanted to go on a triple date with Rose and Em.

"Yeah, I got them at work," I replied

"**Aww! He's so sweet!"** Alice squealed happily, and it sounded like she knew who "he" was.

"Alice… you sound like you know who it is?" I asked

_Silence_

"**Bella… how would I know who your secret admirer is?" **she retorted

"I don't know…do you?"

"**No! If I did I would've told you by now!"** she answered… true. She would have.

"Sorry, Alice… I just want to know!" I said desperately

Alice laughed, **"I know, but in five days you'll know." **

"I guess I could wait…" I grumbled.

She chuckled and asked, **"So… what were they? What did they mean?"**

"Oh Alice! They were so precious! Calla Lilies and they mean beauty,"

"**Awww he thinks your beautiful!"** Alice said sweetly.

"I was surprised, I thought I'd get them at home," I told her

"**That just shows you how well you know this person,"** she stated

"I'm glad; at least he's not a total stranger…"

"**Yeah, how weird would that be?"** Alice wondered

"Completely weird," I agreed

After talking about our day and agreeing to going shopping with her and Rose to find my potential date outfit on Friday, I hung up and began to make dinner.

During my dinner, I received several texts from Edward asking what I was up to and how I was.

I told him about my secret admirer, instantly sad because, though I liked being courted, I wish it were him and he seemed genuinely happy, which made me lose all hope regarding any possible relationship we could've had.

I decided to end the texts, too depressed knowing I couldn't be him. I sighed and went straight to bed, or at least tried. I stayed up too excited to get my next clue, and also gloomy because of the possibility of it being Edward was slim. He was sweet enough to do this, he was, but I think he only saw me as a friend, which made me wonder._ Would he do this? Was he doing this to some lucky girl? Why couldn't it be me?_

I fell asleep after my brooding and dreamed of Edward, flowers and the possibilities.

**A/N: Yay! Finished, finito, goal achieved, termino! **

**I was so afraid I wouldn't be able to get this updated by today! I hope its okay and I'm sorry for any mistakes…**

**I know Alice is acting like she doesn't know, but that's because she wants Bella to figure it out on her own. Just making sure I'm not confusing anyone… lol**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BY REVIEWING! :) See you tomorrow! (Hopefully)**


	5. Chapter 4: L'objet de Mon Affection

**A/N: Good day chaps! Lol (I'm not from the United Kingdom or anything… lol. I just have an infatuation with that country.)**

**Okay, so I just got home from my English midterms… so hopefully by writing a critical lense essay… this chapter will be extra good. :)**

**Anyway, so this is the third chapter, Tuesday, so that means it's the third flower! **

**Thank you to my readers and my reviewers! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own one ounce of the Twilight Saga, although I wish I did…**

**I hope you like it! :)**

Chapter 4: L'objet de Mon Affection (The Object of My Affection)

"_You, yourself, as much as anybody in the entire universe, _

_deserve your love and affection.__"_  
~Buddha

**EPOV:**

"Magenta Zinnias, today" I smiled at Lisa, today I decided to visit the shop, rather than call in.

She smiled knowingly and whispered to herself the meaning, like she was making sure it was correct.

"Yes, the meanings are becoming something more," I said aloud

"I see," she said while placing the bouquet into a glass vase, "What did she think about the calla lilies?" she asked.

"My sister, Alice told me Bella thought they were precious and was surprised at the meaning," I answered

"Surprised?" Lisa questioned with a smirk

"Yes, she doesn't really see herself as others see her." I told her

"Hmm… well, hopefully she does now,"

"If not, I'll tell her everyday," I replied, and Lisa smiled.

"Well, aren't you the gentleman," she complimented

I laughed and thanked her. After talking for a while longer about the plan, Lisa informed me that Bella would get the flowers at work again and before leaving I saw that she added the card in the bouquet. She set the flowers aside for the delivery man, and we said our goodbyes, she went back to work, as did I.

I called Alice and asked if she could, once again, call Bella and ask for her reaction. She agreed and told me she would even stop by around the time Bella was supposed to get the flowers and so that she could see the facial expression, rather than just hear about it. I thanked her; lucky I had a sister who was so interested in my potential love life.

I went back to work thinking of different ways Bella could think of this next bouquet. It was definitely another way to describe my feelings for her, more in depth than friendship. Four more days of flowers and she would finally know the love I have for her.

**BPOV:**

"Hello?" I greeted into my phone. I just got out of a meeting when my phone rang, without looking at the person calling I answer it.

"**Hey, Bella!" **Alice responded happily

"Oh hey Alice, what's up?" I asked sitting down at my desk.

"**I just wanted to ask if you were free for lunch." Alice said**

"Yeah, sure, where should I meet you?" I asked

"**No, don't worry! I'll come to your office; we'll eat lunch in the cafeteria!" **

"Yeah…okay," I was confused, Alice never willingly ate at the cafeteria; she had always preferred a small bistro of some sort.

"**Alright, I'll see you later!" **she said excitedly and hung up.

I stared at my phone as if it was a foreign object, never in all my phone conversations I've had with Alice, had she ever hung up first or kept it under ten minutes.

_Today was a bizarre day…_

When Alice came up to my office, we stayed in there for a good hour, and I didn't know why. I was starting to get very hungry, but Alice insisted she talk to all my co-workers and a tour of the building— though she's been here plenty of times before.

When her tour was over, we returned to my office and as I was about to ask Alice if we could leave to eat, but knock sounded on my door before I could get my question out.

We both saw the delivery guy through the open door. Alice clapped with extreme joy and I smiled. It was here, delivered to my office again.

I signed the clipboard and placed the flowers on my desk. They were a beautiful magenta color with a yellow center.

"Yay! They finally came!" Alice yelled excitedly, and then it came to me.

"Alice, did you keep us around the office so that we could wait for the delivery?" I asked, suspicious

She smiled sheepishly, "Guilty,"

I laughed; Alice was always excited about my love life. "Hey, Alice, do you know what kind of flowers these are? I've never seen them before."

"Um, no actually," she replied

"How am I suppose to find the meaning then?" I asked, worriedly

"Calm down," Alice patted my head, "I'll take a picture of them and we can go to a florist; they'd be able to tell us,"

"Alice, you're too smart," I half teased

She smiled and took out her phone to snap a picture, "Oh, I know,"

Finally, after our long awaited lunch, we headed to a local florist. Alice showed the picture to the shop owner, Lisa, and we finally got our answer.

"These are Zinnias," she replied, with a smile

Alice quickly typed on her phone, "They mean… _lasting affection,_"

Alice squealed and I smiled widely, "He must really like you Bella. Lasting affection, that means he'll always like you, admire you," Alice stated, and winked

I blushed, lasting affection.

"Thank you, Lisa," I smiled at the elder shop owner, "Oh, and by the way, I'm Bella and this is my friend, Alice,"

She smiled widely and she looked like she already knew me… but that couldn't have been possible, I've never been to this florist (or any florist for that matter), "It's no problem Bella, Alice," she sweetly said, "Anything for love,"

I blushed, _Could I be in love with my secret admirer?_

We left the store and gushed over the new bouquet. When we returned to my office, I remembered the card that was my next clue.

_Love is like war: easy to begin but very hard to stop.__  
~__H. L. Mencken_

_My affection for you will never terminate… E_

I read the card and was immediately amazed, I gave the note to Alice and she squealed for what felt like the millionth time today.

We spoke with overwhelming enthusiasm about the Mencken quote and his words.

Twenty minutes passed and Alice had to return to work. I looked at my watch and saw she had spent over an hour with me, waiting for the flowers and gushing over them.

I laughed, I felt like I was in a cliché teenage movie. A secret admirer, leaving notes in your locker. Except, my admirer wanted me to figure it out, reveal the secret, and I wasn't some stuck up girl hoping it was the football captain and not the geek.

I brought home the Zinnias and sat them next to the other two vases. I had to think of a place to put all of these vases, if I was getting seven vases of flowers, they would not fit on the kitchen island.

Edward didn't call or text today. He's been so distant, the last time I saw him in person, was… 2 moths ago! I felt guilty, here I was being courted by a mysterious guy who actually shows his feelings, when I know who I _really_ want, and who I wish had my same feelings—Edward.

_Am I in love with my admirer or do I love the idea being admired? What will happen with my feeling for Edward when I finally find out who it is?_

I had a restless night, going through the different 'what if's' and the possible outcomes of this courtship.

**A/N: Done! And time! *Looks at clock* Okay so I spent 2 hours on this… why? Because I'm an idiot who procrastinates and needed to find multiple quotes that fit this chapter. Lol**

**I hope you liked it. So there is friendship, beauty and affection. What will be the next flower?**

**QUESTION: Should I rock the boat a bit or should I steer clear of any drama? Your choice! (Possible outtake, of whichever one you don't pick)**

**REVIEW PLEASE! It means a lot! **

**And thank you to those who have! :)**


	6. Chapter 5: J'ai aperçu l'amour

**A/N: Hey! Back for another! **

**I gotta say, this daily update is pretty hard… but you guys deserve it!**

**Took my Trig/Algebra 2 midterm… oh my god, please kill me now! (JK JK) it was terrible! Lol**

**So yeah, I forgot to mention yesterday was Tuesday, so that was the third flower. Today is Wednesday and it is the fourth flower. **

**P.S. When Alice and Bella went to Lisa, Alice didn't know who she was because though she knows about the plan, she doesn't know who Edward used as his florist. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own one ounce of the Twilight Saga, although I wish I did…**

**Please Enjoy! :)**

**WARNING: There is one sentence with a curse in it, so I'm sorry!**

Chapter 5: J'ai aperçu l'amour (I Have Sighted Love)

_"If you discover love, you will know exactly how to live."_

~Amira Loo – The Way of Grace

**EPOV:**

"You were right," I looked at her confused, "She truly is beautiful, Edward," Lisa told me, while cutting the stems of the flowers.

I was still confused, "You saw her?" I asked

She nodded and I quickly asked, "Why? When?"

Lisa laughed and answered, "Yesterday, she came in here with who I believe was your sister, Alice,"

_Why would Bella come to a florist?_

I was opened my mouth to ask 'why' again, but she said, "They needed my assistance in figuring out what type of flowers were sent to her,"

"And I'm guessing you saw her reaction," I questioned her

She shook her head "I did not see," I looked at her confused, "I heard," she finished.

I looked at her questioningly and she answered, "Your sister is quite the squealer," she laughed, and I joined her. My sister was never the quite one in our family…

"Yeah, that sounds like her," I said.

"But Bella, she was quieter, blushing immensely,"

I chuckled, that sounded just like Bella.

"That's her most common reaction and I think it's absolutely lovely," I told her

Lisa laughed, "It definitely suits her,"

We both laughed a bit more before I left. The delivery was going to be sent to her apartment this time. Alice told me that Bella has been carrying the flowers home for the past two days and I didn't want her to drop them or injure herself by carrying them around the city.

Today I took the day off; it didn't really make a difference because if I went back to my office, I'd just think about Bella anyway.

I decided to get an early lunch, so I went into a little deli. Not paying attention to where I was going, I bumped into small framed woman. Unconsciously I put my hands out to catch her so that she wouldn't fall back. Looking down, I saw it was Bella and I instantly took my hands off her shoulder and stepped back.

She looked up and smile lit her face. _That's a good sign._

"Hey," we greeted at the same time.

We both laughed and I asked her how she was, we haven't seen each other in a while and though I was courting her, it was finally nice to see her in person.

After a quick lunch with Bella, I made an excuse and told her I needed to get back to work.

I felt bad about lying to her but our lunch was quiet, mostly because of me. I answered her questions with brief sentences and it was becoming awkward. It never used to be this way, and I knew she thought the same, because when I told her I needed to get back, her face was filled with sadness and what I think was rejection.

We left the deli and parted ways. I looked back at her and saw she was doing the same; I quickly turned my head away from her and walked home.

**BPOV: **

My lunch with Edward was uneventful. His answers were short and he never tried to carry on a conversation. When he said he needed to get back to work, I would be lying when I said I wasn't disappointed. _Can you love someone, but hate them at the same time?_

The first time we see each other face to face, I thought we'd be able to tell each other everything and anything, but it was the complete opposite. _Nice reunion. _

After we parted ways, I went back to work, hoping the flowers would be there to cheer me up. Unfortunately, they were not and I was once again disappointed and questions filled my head.

_What if he stopped with the courtship? _

_Did he somehow find out he was wasting time with a woman who was most likely in love with her best friend?_

I sighed and decided to keep myself occupied with projects, I have yet to finish and calls I have not made, and emails I have not responded to.

Finally, at six o'clock, I decided it was best that I go home. The flowers had not come, and I doubted any delivery man would wait until rush hour to deliver flowers.

I took a cab home, too tired to walk. When I got up to my apartment I let myself in and began to make dinner. While the pasta was boiling in the water, there was a knock on the door.

_Could it be? _

I opened the door and my mood was immediately lifted. Standing in front of me was a delivery man holding my new clue and a vase full of yellow flowers.

I smiled and signed the clipboard. _I've been doing that a lot lately._ I took the flowers in and placed them next to all of the other flowers.

_And I repeat I need a new spot to place all of these deliveries. _

I examined the new flowers and immediately recognized them. They were chrysanthemums!

I laughed to myself, the only reason I knew this was because of the book, Chrysanthemum, by Kevin Henkes, was one of the only books my mother could tolerate reading. All of the other books were deemed "too childish". _It was only childish because she was an English professor of NYU. _

I looked over to the stove and hurriedly went to the pasta, seeing that the pot was over boiling. When I had it contained, I went to retrieve my laptop from my room.

I placed the laptop on the cluttered kitchen island and searched for the meaning. When I saw it meant _"you're a wonderful friend," _I was a bit confused. I thought the meanings were supposed to mean more as it got to the end. So I re-searched chrysanthemums, but added the color, "Yellow chrysanthemums."

I found a reliable looking website and scrolled down until I saw yellow chrysanthemum, _"sighted love."_

I smiled, that sounded much better. I got off the laptop and went to find the card.

I found the card was nestled in the bouquet and took it out. The card read:

"_It's so easy to fall in love but hard to find someone who will catch you." D_

_I will always be there to catch you._

My smile widened and for some reason my mind flitted back to the deli, with Edward when he caught me when I was about to fall back.

My stomach growled, which took me away from my previous thoughts and back to my pasta. I ate, thinking about today, this week, and what the upcoming days would be like.

This was definitely something that happened often. How many girls were courted with a week of flowers and were left to figure out who they were being courted by?

After my dinner of in depth thinking, I called Alice.

"**You knew the flowers from a **_**children's book?"**_Alice asked incredulously

I chuckled, "Yeah, I know."

"**Well at least you didn't have to go to the florist again, she would have thought some poor guy was trying to beg for your forgiveness or that you were just obsessed with flowers and their meanings," **she laughed"

**(A/N: Curse coming up)**

I laughed, "I know, I don't want to seem like a bitch because I was making a guy send me flowers to beg for forgiveness," I agreed.

"**So what did they mean?" Alice asked**

I told her my short little story, **"At first, I thought they meant _you are a wonderful friend,_"** she gasped and I swore I hear her say 'that jerk!' but I quickly continued my story, **"but then I looked up yellow chrysanthemums, and the meaning changed to _sighted love_."**

She squealed and I heard her swoon. I laughed at her very girly, in-love, type of reaction and smiled brightly myself.

We, like the other days, squealed some more, gushed about the possibilities, and talked about our day.

When I got off the phone with Alice I, I finally got around to taking the flowers off the kitchen island. I placed the irises in my bedroom, the calla lilies in the living room, the zinnias on the dining table, and lastly, my chrysanthemums on top of the mantle.

After the rearrangement, I decided to go to bed. I was tired from all of the jumping up and down, while Alice jumped on the other side of the phone. I chuckled at the memory, whether I was with her or not, we always acted like we were in the same room.

Before I could drift to sleep, my mind kept thinking of Edward at the deli, the may what ifs and the future. _Would I get married to my admirer? What if I didn't like the person at all? How can I possibly date someone that wasn't Edward? _

The questions, doubts and worries floated in my head and I was afraid I was going to get another restless night.

**A/N: So that's the fifth chapter! **

**I'm sorry if this wasn't the best chapter… but tomorrows will be better I promise!**

**Sorry everything was mostly though and not dialogue… I didn't even realize until I was half done with the story! **

**Okay, tomorrow's the fourth flower, sixth chapter!**

**So close! Only three more days of flowers and about… five chapters left! :)**

children's book


	7. Chapter 6: Mon Amour Secret

**A/N: Another day, another dollar (or in this case story…)**

**Alright, so I was suppose to have a global midterm today, but due to "inclement weather conditions," I received a snow day, and extra days to study… luck me. **

**Anyway, I have not missed a day, and I'm so very proud that I'm able to give you daily updates! **

**So, today is Thursday, and we are SO close to the reveal! It's bittersweet. **

**So without further ado…. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Mon Amour Secret (My Secret Love)

_Every time I see you  
I wish that you knew.  
I wish I didn't have to hide  
These feelings I have for you._

_Every time we talk  
New feelings emerge.  
I wish I didn't have to pretend  
That I'm OK with just being friends._

_Every time we're together  
I think how we should be with each other.  
I wish that I could show you  
The way i truly feel._

_But no matter what happens  
Or where we end up.  
You will always be  
My one and only secret love._

_~Unknown_

**EPOV: **

"It's getting close to the end," Lisa acknowledged.

"It is," I agreed as I paid Lisa for the fifth set of flowers.

"You know, I haven't had so much business from one customer," Lisa laughed

I chuckled in agreement; this was sort of a random occurrence. "Well, it's not everyday a man tries to court a woman with flowers,"

"I'll say," She smiled and continued, "It's going to be different not having you in my store so frequently anymore,"

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong," I told her, and she looked confused, so I explained, "I would bring flowers to Bella any day, just to make her happy."

"You're not just going to get them because you've done something to upset her?" she teased.

I chuckled, "No, Bella deserves to get flowers on any occasion." I stated

"Ah, you're a rare customer," she complimented

"I will take that as a compliment," I smiled.

I said goodbye to Lisa, and left the shop, needing to get back to work. I had emails to write, meetings to attend, and calls needed to be made. Never had I thought one day off of work could affect me so greatly.

When I got to my office, I started on the work I missed and tried not to get distracted with my thoughts of Bella. Hopefully when this week of anticipation was over, and I finally had my Bella, I could at least get through a day of work.

I than laughed to myself, never would I cease to think of Bella, she was always on my mind.

**BOPV:**

I was in my office, glad to know the week was almost over. Though I liked receiving the beautiful flowers everyday, I just wanted to figure out who this man was.

Alice and I had some guesses but none of them made sense after further evaluation.

And so, I was at my desk waiting for the new bouquet to arrive, but then I realized, yesterday they were sent to my apartment. _Would they be sent there again?_

I quickly focused on all of the work I had to, eager to get home. At four o'clock, I was relieved; I have never worked so hard my entire life.

I rushed out of the office, on to the sidewalk and began my walk to my apartment. Once there, I unlocked the door and waited.

After half an hour of waiting, I grew sad. I knew that I was being ridiculous; I couldn't just expect the flowers to come, just because I got ho—

Then suddenly, the doorbell rang and I was up and off the couch so quickly I almost slipped on the wooden floor.

Making it to the door, unscathed, I opened it to see my favorite person, (Okay, not really, but he was holding the vase I've been so eagerly waiting for…).

I, again, signed for the flowers and took them to their new spot, my coffee table. I set them down on the coffee table and looked around; noticing all of the colorful flowers, and it was then that I realized, it smelled like a greenhouse, or at least close to it. All of the different aromas of the flowers, combined to make a sweet, floral smell. I smiled.

Taking my thoughts away from my newly fragranced apartment, I looked down at the bouquet before me. I sat on the couch and closely observed the flowers, trying to figure out the type.

After a few moments of empty thoughts, I decided to call Alice and she was here within fifteen minutes. I looked at her bewildered, considering her apartment was across the city.

"I was around," she answered simply.

I took her to where the flowers sat and she did her own observations. After a while, her eyes lit up, as well as her face. She turned to me and said, "Gardenias"

I smiled, happy to finally know the type of flowers I just received. I went to go fetch my laptop while Alice took a seat on the couch.

When I had my laptop, I plopped next to her and searched the meaning. When I found a reliable website, I scrolled down to find gardenias.

Before I could read for myself, Alice's quick eyes must have seen the meaning before me and let out a squeal.

I looked for myself and copied her reaction. We were bouncing in our seats at this point, and as we finally settled down, we smiled brightly at each other and screeched in unison, "Secret Love!"

After our little squeals, screeches, and swoons, I retrieved the card from the bouquet and read what was contained inside.

_If he's in love, it's a secret and he knows how to keep a secret._

_~Unknown_

_I wish for it not be a secret any longer… C_

I saw the letter, and from up until this point I thought maybe, it could be Edward. But a C, all hope was lost now. But still, I was happy. There were only a few days left, and I couldn't wait until the big reveal.

I showed the card to Alice and she smiled. There was no squealing, and for that I was confused.

"Alice?" she looked at me, the smile still plastered on her face, "Why aren't you squealing?"

"Because, it's sweet to know that he wants the burden of this secret to be finally shared," she stated, and I realized she was right. It was hard telling someone you loved them, I knew that from personal experience.

We sat, not squealing or gushing, but talking. I confessed my fears of what could come out of this. What would happen if I liked being admired, but not the admirer? What if I couldn't see the same person who ahs been sending me all of these flowers, that it was an act?

She reassured me that even if I think I might not like the person, she said she knew for a fact I would. I didn't ask why she was so sure because I knew not to doubt Alice.

After I made her and myself a quick dinner, she hugged me goodbye and left. I wondered around the apartment, stopping at each vase to look at their beauty.

I noticed that the flowers I received earlier in the week were starting to wilt, and it was bittersweet. Sweet because I knew that whoever sent them, was putting a lot of time finding out the meanings of each flower. And sweet because I was closer to figuring who this admirer was. Bitter, because the closer I get, the more I worried about whoever he was, he was most likely not who I wanted it to be.

My thoughts were then interrupted from my cell phone ringing. Looking at the caller I.D., I saw that it was who I hoped it would be— Edward.

I answered, giving a shy hello. I had not talked to him since yesterday's awkward lunch, and was worried I'd have nothing to converse about.

"**Hey," **he greeted, **"What's up?"**

I mentally laughed, he sounded so… nervous, "Nothing really, admiring the new aroma that fills my home," I answered, somewhat honestly.

"**Hm, and what would that new aroma be?"** he asked, I could have sworn I could hear the amusement in his voice, and the smile that most likely was playing on his face.

"Oh, just a couple of bouquets I've been receiving for the last couple of days,"

"**From anyone I know?"** he asked, curiously

"Not unless you know a completely romantic secret admirer," I chuckled

He chuckled over the phone, **"Well, I'll certainly keep my eyes open,"**

I smiled, "Good luck with that,"

"**I appreciate your encouragement,"** he teased

We talked a while longer, before the conversation got awkward again. He sounded like he wanted to tell a big secret, but couldn't get the words out. I made an excuse, saying I had to get to bed early because of a meeting I had in the morning, and hung up.

I sighed, _when will things become normal again?_

I decided that maybe I should get to bed, too much over thinking could get a person very paranoid and a bit riled up.

I closed my eyes, inhaling the sweet smell, and thinking of the man I have had feelings for, Edward.

**A/N: Aaahhh! I honestly feared I wouldn't get this chapter up! I've been studying for my chemistry midterm and lost track of time. Not to mention the major writers block, trying to start the story. Luckily, after starting it came to me easy as pie. **

**I hope it was okay, I did promise a better one! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 7: Le désir, la flamme

**A/N: Arrrg… sorry I'm late! I hope you guys like this and I'm sorry if it's not the best chapter! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own one ounce of the Twilight Saga, although I wish I did…**

**Today's Friday! Almost there! Getting excited?**

**I just wanted to take the time and thank everyone who had read and reviewed. It means a lot you like my stories and give me hope for my future fanfics. **

**CHL will come out this weekend, I am determined to finish chapter eight!**

**Without anymore interruptions…**

Chapter 7: Le désir, la flamme dans mon cœur (The Longing, the Flame in My Heart)

"_Love must be as much a light, as it is a __flame__."_

_~Henry David Thoreau_

**EPOV:**

Today was closer to the end. Closer to the truth. Closer to Bella than I have ever been. And it scared the living crap out of me. All I could think was about was the rejection.

"She won't reject you Edward," Lisa said kindly.

I had visited her every day to arrange my flower delivery. And everyday, I put out my doubts and worries. And everyday, Lisa would reassure me, told me that, I also, did not see myself clearly.

"But what if she does?" I asked, hopeless.

Everyday I got closer to the reveal, the more I was anxious and nervous. All my feelings would be out; I would either be with Bella, or we would become more distant.

"Edward, she won't. When I saw her that one time she came to my shop, it was when you sent her the zinnias. Those were the flowers that told her that it wasn't just a friendship you were looking for. And when I saw her light up and blush, I knew she felt the same."

"She doesn't even know it's me!" I said, frustrated

"I know, but I have a pretty good feeling she hopes it is." Lisa said knowingly.

"I hope you're right," I sighed, defeated

"I always am," she smiled.

I smiled, but I knew it was half-hearted. I left it at that, and left the shop. I went back to work, and I knew it was cliché but…. Thank God it's Friday.

I sat at my desk, looking up at the clock every minute, hoping I was closer to being able to go home. Between those minutes, I thought of Bella. I knew I shouldn't, because whenever I did, I thought about the possibility of rejection, but my mind would not think of anything else.

I sighed, tired of all the secrecy, wanting her to finally know.

**BPOV:**

I was tired; a nine hour work day did this to you. I climbed the stairs to my apartment, hoping that the only think I knew could cheer me up arrived soon.

I went into my room and changed into something more comfortable. I got my laptop, and went into the kitchen to start my dinner.

It was seven o'clock, and I was worrying again. Not that I needed to, the flowers had been delivered later than this, but being me, I worried.

I called to check in on Rose and Emmett; it had been quit a while since I've seen them, and I felt guilty. Rose and I were just as close as I was with Alice and I never once mentioned the flowers.

I called Rose and we made our apologies, talked about our week and agreed to go shopping with Alice over the weekend.

I smiled, thinking about today. It was Friday. There would only be one more bouquet after this one and then it would be the reveal. I was feeling excited, anxious, scared and sad, all at the same time. But mostly, confused.

The same questions that were in my head over the past few days, came back into my mind.

_Would I like him?_

_Could I like him, knowing I was practically in love with Edward?_

_How would this affect my non-existent relationship with Edward?_

_Could I love someone else, other than Edward?_

Whatever the question was, it mostly came back to Edward. And then I was angered, I wasn't even with the guy and I always tried to factor him in with my future!

I sighed, lost in my thoughts, until there was a knock on the door. I quickly pushed away my questions and concerns and answered the door. Here, was the delivery man I have come to know, (well not really).

He stood in front of me, like he always had, but this time something was off. I signed the clipboard, like the previous days, and set the vase on the kitchen island, (I had nowhere else to put them! And the bathroom was NOT an option).

When I had set them down, I finally realized what was different. There were two different flowers, but also the same.

It was the same flower, but different _colors._

This definitely was a change, which meant he had something more to say this time.

I quickly recognized the flowers from my mother's garden and smiled. I was the one who picked them out, but at the time I picked what I thought was the prettiest; never thinking a flower had a meaning. They were pink and red Camellias.

At the moment, I thought they were the most beautiful flowers I had received all week, but I couldn't say that. All of the flowers were unique, in meaning and appearance.

I turned on my laptop, eager to find out the meaning. I searched each flower, including the color, because there was no way they could mean the same thing. Though they were the same breed, I learned over the past few days that, because each flower was different, it was a new way to express his admiration for me.

The red camellias, I found meant, _you're a flame in my heart. _I smiled, a little a bit cockily. I was the light of someone's life, I was their flame. After my self esteem mini booster, I searched the last camellia. This next meaning made me feel… I honestly don't know. I had no words. The meaning of the pink camellias is _longing for you. _

This new piece of information led me to a new question. For exactly how long has he knew me? Liked me? Been around me?

He had to be someone I knew, for a while. Only my closest friends knew I loved getting flowers over gifts. Only a longtime friend would know where I work and live. Only a longtime friend would have a_ longing _for me.

I contemplated this for what seemed like an hour, but were actually, only a couple of minutes. I sighed, giving up for a moment. It was only when I looked at the bouquet again, that I realized I still had a clue waiting to be read.

I searched for the small card that contained my second to last clue and read what was written inside.

_For the longest time_

_Have I longed to touch thy face_

_To kiss thy beautiful lips_

_And feel the warmth of thine embrace._

_For the longest time_

_Have I longed to hold thee near_

_And whisper sweet caresses_

_From my mouth into your ears._

_For the longest time _

_Have I longed to sing out loud_

_Of the passion that I'll feel_

_When we dance beneath the clouds._

_For the longest time_

_Have I longed to be with thee_

_To join my heart with your soul_

_Until you're the greatest part of me._

_For the longest time_

_Will you and I be together_

_Until our fantasies have become realities_

_And our spirits have become one forever._

_~Shirlotta Tidwell _

_Tomorrow is the last day. Tomorrow is everything…D_

I knew there was something different about this bouquet. Even though each day the meanings got deeper and less vague, this was definitely one of the most significant.

First of all, it was a poem. A poem about his longing for me, how he had wanted me for so long, how he thought of being with me.

Second, I don't know what it was, but something about this made everything seem so surreal. His choice of the poem, spoke louder to me than the quotes.

It was as if he was giving away all of his desires, hopes, thoughts and secrets, to me.

He was putting everything out on the table. This was the second to last day before the reveal. Everything was coming out. Everything would change tomorrow, and it was as if he was warning me. That after the last bouquet, I would have to make the decision, and there was no going back.

I would either adore this man, as he adored me or I would keep seeing this person as just a friend, never to be put out of the friendship zone.

I called Alice, quickly running over my big epiphany, my big revelation. She was thoughtful, listening to everything I had seen, everything I have read and everything I have thought.

She told me of my possibilities, my choices, and my consequences. Obviously she had assumed, as well as I had, that this person was a friend. And that I could lose this friend, or gain a lover.

I was in too deep. But don't think I would ever want to resurface.

**A/N: So, so, so sorry! Everything was in thought! I thought I was necessary for Bella to think for herself. She needed to think what this courtship would lead to. She needed to be smacked out of the fact someone does want her, but needed to realize what could come out of it. **

**Tomorrow's the big day! More dialogue of course! Longer chapter, most likely. Better edited, of course. **

**Sorry this was edited badly….! I needed to get it oout before 12 midnight. **

**More reviews? I hope so! **

**Thanks for reading, maybe there will be an outtake or two, an epilogue of some sort. :)**

**Time: 11:21 PM**

**39 minutes before Saturday! Woot!**


	9. Chapter 8: Oui, c'est l'amour

**A/N: Oh my god… it's practically the last day.**

**I'm probably going to write some outtakes, an epilogue, maybe a tiny sequel… if you guys want, but definitely an outtake or two and an epilogue. **

**I'm getting pretty sad, lol. Anyway, so here's the chapter, Saturday, the last flower**

**Thank you to all the readers and reviewers that supported this story. I really appreciate it! **

**So here we go! PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

**P.S. A website could have a different meaning than another website. **

**I used this flower site:**

Chapter 8: Oui, c'est l'amour (So this is Love)

_Love is a promise; love is a souvenir, once given never forgotten, never let it disappear._  
~John Lennon

**EPOV: **

It was the last day. The. Last. Day. After I send this last bouquet, everything will change, or remain the same.

I was in the shop, once again, telling Lisa of my doubts, hopes, and worries. I had no idea how Bella felt, I had no idea what she would say.

My stomach was in knots, writing the last card in my own script, "Edward, it will be fine, better than fine, even" Lisa again, reassured me.

"I don't think I can handle losing her, I rather have her as a friend, than nothing at all." I sighed

She patted my shoulder, "Edward, I'm telling you, she will figure it out and will feel the same way. I saw it in her eyes."

I frowned and looked down, "I don't think she even knows it's me,"

"She will,"

"I should have just told her, instead of making her go through this. All of the secrets, the mystery, it's… it's…"

"Romantic and sweet," She smiled

I smiled at her, "I guess it is,"

"It is; how many girls get courted anymore? You're making her feel special," she said

"That's because she is," I stated and smiled, thinking of her.

"See, it's impossible for her not to love you back," Lisa said

"Thank you, for everything," I said, and I truly did appreciate everything she's done and the advice she's given me.

I left the store, heading to the local diner. Alice and I were meeting before Bella was to get the last arrangement.

I saw Alice sitting, already with a drink ordered. She smiled at me and I sat across from her in the booth.

"How's the courtship going, dear brother?" she asked

"You probably know more than I do, Alice," I stated.

From what Alice told me, Bella called her everyday to discuss the possible meanings, the possibilities in general.

"Yes, I guess you're right," she smiled, "She still has no idea,"

"What?" I asked, surprised

"She hasn't figured it out," she said simply, taking a sip of her coke.

I was confused, and Alice answered my unasked question, "She's confused too, she wants all of the letters first."

"Oh," I said simply

"She, obviously, doesn't know it's you," Alice told me cryptically, and then she muttered so quietly, "Doesn't _think_, rather" and I could tell if I heard her correctly.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked, sensing she knew more than she led on.

"Oh, nothing," she replied.

"Alice!" I whispered loudly, annoyed and desperate.

"You'll find out when she does," she said, I was about to protest but she continued, "Drop it," she said sternly

I agreed, not wanting to argue with Alice. We ate, talked about everything but Bella. She said how she and Jasper were going to plan a couples retreat.

Without thinking, I argued that Bella and I weren't even together, but she, like Lisa, said that she was never wrong.

After I paid for lunch, we parted ways. But not before she headed back to her store, I asked if she could be with Bella when she got the last bouquet. She quickly agreed, not wanting to miss her facial expression and I jokingly asked if she would take a picture.

I walked around, not knowing where to go. Aimlessly, I walked, thinking about what I got myself into. I really hoped she would feel the same. I never really thought about after, what would happen to us after the courtship?

Obviously I would ask her out on a date, but then what?

_Would I marry her like I always wanted? _

_Would we break up?_

I was confused, and when I was out of my thoughts I found myself in the park. And just then I noticed, sitting under a tree, was Bella. She was sitting on a blanket, reading what I assumed was Jane Austen.

I smiled at the sight, and decided to go over to her. The flowers were not going to arrive at her apartment until around four o'clock. I looked at my watch, it was twelve. I had time.

I quietly walked over to her, making sure I was quiet enough to surprise her. I sat down behind her, and surprisingly she couldn't feel my presence behind her. I leaned my head next to her ear, so that I could whisper in it.

"Jane Austen again?"

She jumped, and I expected a scream, but instead, her body went rigid. I was afraid I put her into shock, that was until she turned around so that she was sitting crossed legged across from me, and spoke, "What are you doing here?" a smile spread across her face.

This had me smiling as well when I answered her, "This is a public park, is it not?"

She blushed and nodded, "What I meant is how you found me."

"Were you hiding?" I teased

This caused her to blush more, "No, just enjoying the spring day,"

This is what I loved about her. She was not as materialistic as other girls, she enjoyed the simpler thing is in life.

I smiled at her answer, "Well, I was just walking around, and this is where I ended up,"

"Hm, I guess your just attracted to me," and when those words left her mouth, she blushed even redder, embarrassed.

_She had no idea of the amount of attraction I held for her._

I smiled, and decided not to embarrass her further, "So, Jane Austen?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

I chuckled. I knew for a fact, Bella had read every single piece of work Jane Austen has ever written, and had no need to read it once again.

"Yeah, I was in the mood for something…" she trailed off.

I finished her sentence, "Classic and romantic?"

She smiled brightly, "Yeah,"

We talked for a while more, and before I knew it, the time was three o'clock.

She checked her watch and her eyes went wide. Answering my probably confused expression she said, "I have to get back; Alice is meeting me at three thirty," she explained herself further, though I needed no explanation, "I'm expecting a delivery."

"Oh?" I asked simply

She nodded shyly and I used my most light voice, "The secret admirer?"

She blushed, "Yeah, um, I better get going,"

I held back a smile; it was obvious that she definitely thought it was someone else.

I helped her fold up her blanket, and pack everything she had away. I walked her to the exit of the park, before we went in opposite directions.

I couldn't stop smiling, thinking of all we had talked about. It had been a long time since I felt so carefree with her, and it was not at all, nerve wracking, to which I was relieved. _Everything was looking up._

Today, I could only hope things would get better.

**BPOV:**

When Edward whispered in my ear at the park I was surprised and I also froze. But than again, he always had that affect on me.

I was headed to my apartment; Alice had called and asked to come over for some 'girl time,' though we talked every day this past week.

I called Rose to ask if she wanted to come over, but she had to visit her parents with Emmett. I wished her good luck with Mr. and Mrs. Hale. They weren't exactly the happiest parents… old and bitter are more like it.

Anyway, by the time I got home it was three forty-five and Alice was outside my door. The expression on her face was a mixture between annoyance and excitement.

I walked up to her slowly, not sure which reaction I would get first, the annoyed or the excited.

"Bella! Where were you!" she all but screamed, I guess I knew my answer.

"I was… with Edward," I smiled sheepishly and blushed

"Oh! Okay!" And that's all she said. No, complaints of being late or anything, all of the annoyance disappeared from her face.

I led her inside, and I got us wine. We sat in the living room, taking small sips from our glasses, talking about our lives, this amazing week and what would happen next.

This conversation would be the last before the final, last revealing clue.

Just as we were both pondering, there was a knock at the door.

I got up, Alice behind me, and answered the door for the delivery man for the last time. I smiled, this bouquet was blatantly different.

I signed the clipboard, thanking the man who has delivered seven bouquets of flowers to me every day.

I took the bouquet in and placed it on the kitchen island. Alice retrieved my laptop and kindly turned it on for me.

It had become sort of a routine, the last few days. I would get the flowers, place them somewhere to look at them, grab my laptop, read the card, and squeal with Alice.

I was going to miss this.

Alice and I forgot about the computer for the moment and examined the bouquet. We both recognized the roses immediately, but than again, who didn't know roses?

The next type of flower we looked at had a white petals and a yellow center. They were angelic and simple. It was not a flower I, nor Alice, had ever seen before.

We were stumped, looking up common flowers that someone could possibly send, but between Alice and me, we did not know many flower types.

I decided to snap a picture of it and send it to my mom via picture message. She had a garden when I was little, and I'm pretty sure she still does, but she always had a soft spot for flowers. She had always quoted Victor Hugo; _Life is the flower for which love is the honey._

She had always believed in love and how flowers were one of the many ways to get to a woman's heart. My father used that and bought her flowers, for any occasion, knowing it would make her happy, just to be happy.

I smiled at the thought, he surely knew had to woo a woman, he had done it with my mom. I felt lucky; like I was in the Victorian era, being courted by a man who wanted my attention.

Alice pulled me out of my thoughts when she told me my mom had texted back.

**They're jonquils, not a flower someone usually sends to someone. **

**Who sent them?**

I thanked my mom, happy to know she could recognize a flower through a picture. I told her I didn't know who sent them and was in the process of finding out, and that I would tell her when I knew.

"Okay, last flower." Alice stated and I looked to see the rest of the bouquet. There was another flower, another white flower, except this one had a purple center.

Alice, thankfully recognized them, "They're violets!" she said happily.

Okay, so we had roses, violets and jonquils.

So which to search first?

We decided on the white violets. Alice typed while I adored the purple and white flowers.

I noticed that obviously, there were three flowers in this bouquet. But I also noticed the color choices.

Most times a guy would not pick such an odd arrangement. It would mostly be reds and pinks or whites and reds.

But this, this was a mixture between whites, reds and with a slight bit of purple and yellow.

I realized then, that this combination was not to make it beautiful, though it was, but to relay a message. It was picked by hand, thought out and thought about. Whoever this was had thought about what he wanted to say, and did not necessarily care how it looked.

Alice pulled me from my thoughts when she announced happily, "_Take a chance,"_ she smiled and continued, "It means he wants you to take a chance on him, give this relationship a chance."

I smiled, whoever "he" is was a bit insecure, and he wanted my approval. He wanted to know if I was willing to jump and take a chance.

Alice took a brief moment to squeal and then typed the in the next flower we wanted to find the meaning of— the roses.

It was kind of already known, that the roses meant _I love you_, but we wanted to make sure that was the most common meaning, and make sure there wasn't another that could be used.

We were right; the most commonly used meaning for crimson, bloomed roses was _I love you_. When we confirmed it my breath hitched. This man… loved me. I wasn't sure if he was _in_ love with me, but Alice was pretty sure he was, in love, that is.

And I think… I loved him too. Something inside me told me, I was—am— in love with this unknown man.

And lastly, the jonquils. The uncommon, unusually sent flowers. Alice searched it and when I guess she found the meaning, she gasped, her face broke out into a huge smile, and she looked like she was going to cry. In fact, she had unshed tears in her eyes.

I handed her a tissue and she gladly took it. I looked over to where the laptop screen was and read the meaning. I gasped as well.

This meaning was, almost pleading, and made me feel a bit sad. The pure, innocent looking jonquil, had the meaning of somewhat despair and happiness.

Happy, because they were beautiful and asked the receiver of the flowers to reciprocate the same feelings.

But despair, because it was a pleading flower. The man was obviously unsure that whoever was to get these flowers had the same feelings.

The jonquil, meaning _love me_.

They were two simple words, but a flower that said so much. This man wanted me to love him, like he loved me. He was asking for a chance for him to love me and for me to love him.

I looked towards Alice to see her wiping her last tears. She smiled a watery smile at me and handed me the card. I opened the last card and read it slowly, savoring the moment. This was it. The last card. The last clue. Everything would change.

_My dearest Isabella,_

_Make me yours_

_I'll make you mine_

_I'll find the place._

_You pick the time._

_Everything is ready,_

_All is set_

_All I hope is that you say yes._

_Give her two red roses, each with a note. The first note says for the woman I love and the second, for my best friend._

_~Unknown_

_This is the last clue, and I can honestly say it is bittersweet. No matter what happens when you put the letters together, _

_I will always be your best friend. _

_I will always see your beauty._

_My affection will never stop._

_My sighted love will never be blinded._

_I will always long for you, and you will always be the flame in my heart. _

_But no longer is it not a secret love, it is a revealed love. _

_And I will always love you… R_

I knew Alice had not read it yet, because if she had, more tears would have been shed, I knew mine were about to. Every line in his card was about the meanings of each flower he had sent.

Irises- _Your friendship means so much to me_

Calla Lilies- _Beauty_

Magenta Zinnias- _Affection_

Yellow Chrysanthemums- _Sighted love_

Gardenias- _Secret Love_

Red Camellias- _You're the flame in my heart_

Pink Camellias- _I long for you_

Red Roses- _I love you_

White Violets- _Let's take a chance_

Jonquils- _Love me_

Alice, this time handed me a tissue, while I handed her the card. She read it and I saw more tears. I, again, gave her a tissue and we cried tears of love and happiness together.

After our tear fest, Alice and I gathered all of the cards and placed them on the dining room table, out and open so that we can see them all together.

While Alice sorted through them, reading whatever was in the card again, as I drifted off.

My mind went to the first line in the mantra; _I will always be your __best friend__. _

And then it went to the quote, _Give her two red roses, each with a note. The first note says for the woman I love and the second, for my __best friend__._

Two words stuck out at me.

_**Best friend.**_

And then, without rearranging the letters given, I knew.

"It's… Edward," I whispered, just as Alice rearranged the letters into the name, _his_ name.

I looked at what she spelled out, what I already knew.

**E-D-W-A-R-D C**

Edward Anthony Cullen.

**A/N: Aha! Done (not with the series, just the chapter)**

**Every chapter I have written was at least five pages. This baby is a spanking nine pages! Woot!**

**I promised a longer chapter, and here it is! This was the big reveal and tomorrow's the answer. I think tomorrow's chapter will be either just as long, or close to it. **

**I'm sorry I kind of left it hanging… No reaction from her just a whisper of his name. **

**At least this is a daily update right? Or I would probably have you waiting at least three days. Lol**

I just wanted to let you know when Alice and Edward are in the diner and Alice says, "She, obviously, doesn't know it's you,"

I mean that Bella doubts it's him at all. After she got the letter 'C' she did not realize I could be a last name letter, she lost hope that it could be him. That's what I was trying to say.

Also, I know Alice already knows, and by spelling it out for Bella, she is just helping. She knew Bella would figure it out; she just wanted to aid the thought process.

**So tomorrow is the answers and the reactions. Probably the final chapter before the epilogue**

**Now the question is… DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL?**

**The sequel would be short, maybe five to ten chapters. **

**As always, I love your reviews… so… PLEASE REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 9: Ma réponse, Mon amour

**A/N: Today is the day for answers, truths and… face to face reveals? Hmmm…**

**Thank you for all of the positive feedback from everyone! It was truly amazing. I see some want sequels… but that won't be for a while (and when I say awhile I mean a few days….)**

**I need a new idea after this one. Lol**

**So if you have any…. Feel free to tell me in a review of PM.**

**Now… here we go! :)**

**Oh, by the way… Here's the website I forgot to give you yesterday… lol:**

**http:/www(dot)800florals(dot)com/care/meaning(dot)asp**

Chapter 9: Ma réponse, Mon amour, ma fleur (My Answer, My Love, My Flower)

_You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams._  
~Dr. Seuss

**EPOV:**

It was Sunday. I sent her the flowers yesterday and I still had no response. I was getting anxious and worried.

_Did she not figure it out?_

No, that was not possible. She was intelligent enough to rearrange letters.

_Did she not want it to be me?_

I let myself think that was the reason, and immediately was upset. What if she wanted it to be someone else?

I sat in my apartment, moping, waiting for _something_. A yes hopefully, a no possibly. Just something.

I was about to call her, desperate to hear an answer, her voice, or her beautiful laugh, when there was a knock on my door.

_Had she come here to tell me personally?_

I hoped as I walked to the door. But instead of Bella being behind the door it was my sister.

I smiled faded. "Hey Alice," I greeted, trying to sound excited to see her.

Though I loved my sister, she was not the woman I wanted to see. I wanted Bella, as a friend, a lover, my wife, the mother of my child. _Woah, she hasn't even answered yet._

"Hey bro!" she greeted, excitedly.

"To what do I owe this pleasure of having my baby sister visit me on this fine Sunday afternoon?" I teased, trying to lighten my mood.

She laughed, probably sensing my sullen mood, "Oh, so you _don't _want to know about last night…" I looked at her confused, while she finished, "with _Bella_"

I immediately perked up and a smile spread across my face, any news about Bella did this to me.

Alice chuckled and let herself in, "Mmhm, I was with Bella when she received her last bouquet,"

"And…?" I prodded

"She…" she started

"Yes…" I tried and urged her, losing my patience from her cliffhanging sentences.

Alice made a motion, zipping her lips and I groaned.

"You're not telling me… are you?" I guessed and she shook her head no.

"Alice! Please!" I begged.

I cannot believe I just begged my baby sister to tell me something about Bella; I was whipped to a girl who wasn't even mine…

She made the zipped lip motion again and I knew I would get absolutely nothing from this devil of a sister.

Instead we talked about everything _but_ Bella. She made me lunch and insisted she reorganize my closet. It was three o'clock, and I still had heard nothing from Bella.

Suddenly, at four, there was a knock at my door.

I answered, thinking I could be Bella, but disappointment flooded through me, seeing it was a delivery man.

Because I was too occupied thinking it was _not_ Bella; I failed to notice the delivery that was in his hands.

**BPOV: **

Edward. Anthony. Culllen.

This man was my secret admirer.

This man _loved _me.

This man _courted _me_. _

Last night, Alice admitted to me she was a part of his plan, that every time I called her, she called him. I was not mad, of course because I finally knew who it was and I was ecstatic.

He was the one I wanted it to be. The one I loved. He was my best friend.

After Alice had left, I jumped up in excitement. I pondered whether I should call him or go over to his apartment, but decided I wanted to do this in a more special way. In the morning, I would call Alice for assistance.

~FTTF~

Today, I called Alice and asked for the florist he used to buy my flowers.

Once she gave me the shop name, I quickly ran through my plan with her. After I hung up, I looked up the phone number and called to see if the owner had opened their shop yet. Luckily, she was there and answered on the third ring.

I heard a familiar voice over the receiver, "Hello, Chastity Flowers, Lisa speaking."

"Lisa?" I asked, recognizing her from when Alice and I went into the store.

"Yes? May I ask whose calling?"

"It's Bella, from Tuesday?" I told her

"Oh! Bella, right, the affection flowers,"

I blushed, "Yeah, that's me,"

"How can I help you?"

"I wanted to ask if you knew Edward Cullen."

"I'm guessing you figured it out," she stated

"Uh, yeah… you knew?" I asked

"Yes, he came to my shop practically every day worrying that you didn't feel the same," she chuckled

I laughed with her and she asked, "You do… feel the same, right?"

"Yes, I do. I was afraid it was someone else," I told her, honestly

"You two are perfect for each other,"

I blushed, "Thank you,"

"So what is it that you need, darling?"

"I wanted to send him my response." I said, while I told her _my _plan

She laughed, "You two are all for plans, aren't you?"

I laughed, "I just want to tell him in a special way, like he did with me,"

"You two are simply adorable," and I could hear the smile spread across her face.

I told her which flowers I wanted to send, looking up the different meanings I could send him. I chose two flowers and she wrote down the message I wanted to go with it.

"So today around four?" she confirmed.

"Yes, that would be good,"

"Okay, I have your order written down and it will be sent to his apartment later today."

I smiled, "Thank you for your help,"

"Anything for love," I smiled at her words and remembered them from Tuesday.

_She knew all along…_

After my phone order, I called Alice. Last night she had told me one of the reasons she came over so frequently, was because Edward had asked her for my facial expressions.

It was time I knew _his _reaction.

We went over the plan again and I asked her to go over to his apartment around three. She happily agreed, saying it was only fair she supervise the delivery.

It was all set. My answer would get to him soon.

I busied myself with chores, waiting for him to get _my_ bouquet. I laughed to myself, what would he think?

This was not a riddle, or a game, this was my answer.

**EPOV:**

In his hands, the delivery guy had a bouquet. _A bouquet?_

"Are you… Edward Cullen?" he asked and I nodded slowly, confused.

He handed me a pen and a clipboard to sign. I signed the release form and he handed me the vase.

Alice was on the couch and had a wide smile on her face. _She knows something about this._

I set the vase down on the coffee table and turned to face her.

"Do you know something about this?" I gestured to the flowers.

She had smiled deviously, "You mean the flowers?" she asked innocently

"Yes Alice, the flowers," I sighed, wanting to get some straight forward answers.

"Maybe?" was her simple, vague answer.

I groaned, and looked at the flowers. One of them, I recognized as carnations. They were solid red carnations that had no hint of any other color.

The next flower, I did not know, but luckily Alice did.

"It's the ambrosia flower," she told me, I looked at her and she was sitting calmly on the couch with her hands folded in her lap.

I went to my phone and searched the meaning of the ambrosias. Though I didn't know they were from, exactly, I had a pretty good assumption.

I saw that the ambrosias signified, _your love is reciprocated_, and than I knew for sure that it was Bella.

She had figured it out and wanted to tell me in the way I told her… or she wanted to get back at me and make me figure it out.

Either way, I was elated and I felt a huge grin on my face. _She loves me._

"Hey! Are you going to find out what the next one means or not?" she teasingly yelled at me.

I quickly searched for the carnations meaning and came up with tons of answers. Before I looked through all of them, I decided to narrow the search down to "solid carnations."

With this, I came up with a simple answer, but one that meant so much. The solid carnations meant the answer I was hoping to get, _yes._

I just could not stop smiling today, and plucked the card out of the bouquet.

_I get the best feeling in the world when you say hi or even smile at me because I know, even if it's just for a second, that I've crossed your mind._

_~Unknown_

_Pick me up at seven._

_-Bella_

My grin grew wider and threw my phone on to the couch. I ran to the door and heard Alice behind me when I was in the hall. I couldn't wait until seven to see her beautiful face, her loving smile.

"Where are you going?" I heard her yell; though I couldn't see her I knew she had an amused look on her face.

I stopped briefly and turned my head, my answer was simple "Bella," I saw that she understood and she walked back into the apartment; probably to gather her things, getting ready to leave, and I took off running again.

I ran through the crowd of people walking on the sidewalk, barely dodging the bodies, heading to her building.

By the time I reached my destination, I slowed my pace and walked up the steps to her apartment complex.

I was out of breath by the time I got to her door, but knocked anyway. She answered the door and I was greeted with her surprised expression, which quickly grew into a breathtaking smile.

I smiled as well, still breathing hard from my run. I cupped her cheek, and brought her lips to mine.

I could tell she was surprised at my sudden action, but she quickly returned the kiss. Her hands went into my hair and my arms went around her waist.

I smiled against her lips and pulled away. I rested my forehead against hers and re-cupped her cheek, "I love you, Bella," I whispered

She blushed and shyly smiled, "I love you too,"

**A/N: Yay! They finally said it to one another!**

**Finally right?**

**Epilogue and outtakes coming soon, as well as a sequel, but one question… DO YOU WANT THE DATE CHAPTER?**

**Or do you want me to skip it and move on ahead a week or two?**

**Your choice, either way I'll have a date chapter as an outtake… but which do you want first?**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I want to know what you though! :)**


	11. Chapter 10: Le soleil de ma vie

**A/N: Hey loyal readers! :)**

**Sorry it's been awhile… I wanted the perfect, non-cliché date! **

**Okay, maybe this is a bit cliché… but I tried!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! **

**SORRY FOR NOT PUTTING IT ON EVERY CHAPTER! **

**I thought, though it's NOT Valentines Day in the story, it would be nice to update on Valentine's Day (Today, Monday, February 14).**

**Note: Edward and Bella kissed on Sunday, it is now Friday, five days after the kiss. **

**SORRY FOR THE CONSTANT POV SWITCHES…. **

**I would like to take the time and thanking you for your support and reviews. It really means a lot and I hope you continue to read other stories I have publish. I'm glad I was able to do a daily update (except for this chapter) and I hope you liked the story! :)**

**Enjoy! Epilogue coming soon… and sequel in the near future…**

Chapter 10: Le soleil de ma vie (The Sunshine of my Life)

_If I had a flower for every time I thought of you, I could walk in my garden forever.  
~__Alfred Lord Tennyson_

**EPOV:**

"Where are you taking her?" Alice asked me.

I gave her a smile, thinking about how I'd see Bella in a few hours and told her, once again.

She smiled for the millionth time, relieved I had finally asked Bella out. Although Bella told me to pick her up at seven in her bouquet card, I was quick to rearrange that. I wanted this to be a special date, not just a dinner and a movie.

It was eight in the morning and we were in my apartment, a mere four hours away from my first date with Bella.

I had planned to take Bella on a special picnic that I thought she would enjoy. Luckily, the weather was a nice seventy degrees, not too cold and not too warm.

Alice had stopped by to make sure I wouldn't screw anything up… _oh the confidence she had for me… _I was happy to see that Alice was surprised about the destination I had picked for the date, and even happier when she said she thought Bella would love it.

I packed the rest of what I needed to bring and took a shower. After exiting the shower, I reluctantly allowed Alice to dress me in what she thought was appropriate "first date" wear.

Two more hours…

**BPOV:**

Since there was only two more hours until my date, I thought optimistically and allowed myself to think I'd be able to dress myself.

Wrong.

Alice knocked on my door just as I was about to jump into the shower. It was ten o'clock in the morning and exactly two hours from now, Edward would be here.

I unwillingly opened the door for my date's sister an let out a huge breath, ready to endure anything Alice was about to do to me.

As soon as I opened the door, she waltzed in to my apartment and demanded I take a shower.

After coming out of the shower, I saw Alice sitting on my bed ready to attack. She had what I assumed was my "perfect date" outfit beside her and a makeup kit on her lap. I held back a groan.

She smiled somewhat evilly combined with excitement and pulled me into my vanity chair. She turned the chair so I faced away from the mirror.

Probably sensing my confusion Alice answered my unasked question, "I want it to be a surprise," _Or in other words, I don't want you to be able to see and freak out…_

As she worked my hair and face, I relaxed, knowing that this was all for Edward. He was worth Alice's doll time. I smiled; I had waited a long time for this day.

I knew there was no reason to be nervous because Edward and I were best friends, and just because we were taking the "next step" didn't mean it had to change drastically.

Of course, we would be more intimate… but considering the kiss we had outside my apartment, I wasn't too worried about any awkwardness.

Alice interrupted my unnerving thoughts and exclaimed, "Okay! Finished!" she turned me around so that I was facing the mirror and I looked at my reflection.

I was surprised. I had light makeup, with some eyeliner, a little bit of mascara, and earth toned eye shadow. My lip gloss was a lack of, only to have the natural color glaze, lightly put on.

"Natural, Alice?" I questioned her

I saw her smile in the mirror, "He likes it that way," I blushed at her reveal, "And plus, you don't need artificial blush," she said and poked my cheek.

I got up from my chair and hugged her, "Thanks,"

"Anything for my future sister in law!" she replied happily, walking to retrieve my outfit.

I smiled, _Mrs. Edward Cullen._

"Alice, it's just our first date!" I said, feigning excitement. I always dreamt of being Edward's wife… we'd get to that later…

"You know it will happen." She looked back to me and smiled. "Okay, now put this on and I'll be out of your way, only to let my dear brother to come and pick you up," she said, placing the outfit into my hands.

I went into the bathroom and put on the perfectly planned outfit.

It was light denim capris, a Burnout Floral Tank, and a cream colored cardigan. It was the ideal outfit for a spring day, like today.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Alice on the bed, typing away on her phone. She then looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you, Alice. This outfit is amazing!" I walked to her and gave her a hug.

"I told you anything for my sister!" she smiled brightly. A few minutes later, Alice left so I could be picked up by her brother. She wished me luck, but quickly said I didn't need it. I thanked her again, and then she was on her way.

I looked at the clock to see it was eleven thirty. I was feeling excitement, nervousness, but mostly happiness.

This was finally happening.

Only thirty minutes left.

**EPOV:**

There were twenty minutes until my date with Bella. I decided to walk to the shop that practically changed my life.

I entered the store to see a familiar, friendly face. She smiled brightly and I smiled back, happy to see she was well. I walked up to the counter.

"Edward, good to see you again," she said cheerily

"It is good to see you as well," I replied.

"So, how is Bella?" Lisa asked

I smiled, "Today is our first date." I said joyfully

"That is lovely! Where are you taking her? And from what I've learned in the past few days, it will be anything but ordinary,"

I nodded, she knew me pretty well. I told her my destination and she smiled.

"That is pretty special. It is a good time to go."

"I wanted to make it special," I said

"And it will be. So what can I do for you today?" she asked

"How about another bouquet?" I smiled, remembering our routine from last week.

Lisa would question my choice, interested in why I'd pick what I did. I'd tell her my reasoning, she'd smile in awe, and I'd send them out. Except, this time around I would deliver them myself and I'd see her initial reaction.

I took the bouquet, sans vase, paid Lisa, and thanked her.

I walked onto the side walk and glanced at my watch.

Ten minutes.

**BPOV**

I was trying my hardest to relax. I wasn't nervous; no, I was definitely not that. Edward and I already exchanged "I love you's," and we were pretty much having a backwards relationship. But that's what worked for us, and I did not mind what so ever.

I was trying to relax myself because of all of my excitement. I couldn't stop thinking of what tonight's events could hold. Edward did not let one detail slip of our date and Alice was pretty much the same.

After what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes, I heard a knock on my door.

Not wanting to see _too_ excited I counted to three before answering the door. _I know very mature…_

Standing at the threshold was the man I loved. He had the crooked grin on his face that I loved so much, and I smiled in return.

"Hey," he greeted

He presented me with yet another bouquet and my smiled only grew bigger, if that were possible.

"Hey," I said taking the bouquet from him and inspecting it more closely. They were white primroses with yellow variegated tulips. "Are you going to tell me what they mean or are you going to make we research it?" I asked teasingly.

He chuckled, "I think I'll let you look it up,"

I lightly slapped him n the shoulder with my free hand.

"Wait here, I'm going to find a vase." I told him and walked off.

"Where else would I go?" he playfully yelled from behind me.

When I came back into the living room, he was seated on the couch. I sat next to him and snuggled into him. I looked up to see him looking down at me.

I tried to look as innocent as I could and asked, "Will you please tell me what they mean?"

He mockingly let out an exasperating sigh and smiled down at me, "Fine! You're lucky I love you too much to deny you anything,"

I laughed, "Mmm… you love me, eh?"

He chuckled, "You know I do,"

I pretended to think, tapping my index finger on my chin, "I guess I love you too,"

He raised an eyebrow mockingly, "You guess?"

I shook my head, "No, I know I do,"

"Good," he said, kissing the top of my head.

"Now, tell me what my beautiful flowers mean,"

"Well, one, they're not as beautiful as you," he stated

"Oh stop distracting me!" I said, pretending to be annoyed

"Alright, alright," he said and stopped.

I waited for him to continue.

"Well, the primroses mean _I can't live without you._" He smiled, "Which is true, I cannot go back to the days before I found out you loved me as well,"

"I don't think I could either," I responded and kissed his chest.

"The tulips in general mean, _perfect lover, _but since they're also variegated, they mean _beautiful eyes_."

I couldn't find any words to say to describe the emotions I was feeling so I said three words that described how I always felt when I was with him, "I love you,"

**EPOV:**

After revealing the meanings of the flowers, Bella and I grabbed a taxi so that we could start our date.

When we were close, I placed my hand over her eyes and told her to let me surprise her.

I lead her out of the taxi, still with my hand over her eyes, and walked her carefully over to where our date would take place.

Once we got there, I took my hand away to uncover her eyes. I watched her face, trying to decipher what she thought.

When her eyes adjusted to the spring sun, the reaction was not at all what I was expecting.

**BPOV: **

Edward uncovered my eyes, and after feeling blind for a few minutes, my eyes finally set on where he had taken me.

It was magnificent. I had always wanted to visit this famous garden, but never found the time.

Especially now in the spring, it was one of the most beautiful places I have ever been, surprising myself and probably Edward, I started to cry, not because I was sad, but because he really knew me, (not that I ever doubted him).

I looked back at him to see him looking down, his face filled with worry, sadness, defeat.

I was quick to reassure him, my tears were not from sadness.

"Edward," I called softly

No response.

"Edward, look at me," I tried again.

He looked up, meeting my tear filled eyes.

"Edward, these are not tears of sadness,"

He looked confused so I explained myself, "This is the most perfect place for our date. It's amazing, so beautiful," I smiled

He wiped my tears away with the pad of his thumb, only to cup my cheek. He smiled and kissed my chastely on the lips.

When he pulled back, "You had me worried,"

"Anywhere you take me would have been perfect," I reassured him

"I'm glad you like it," he said and wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked together, further into the garden— The Brooklyn Botanical Gardens.

He took me to daffodil hill, and there we had a small lunch.

"It's so beautiful," I said looking around at the different colored daffodils.

At the moment, I sat crossed legged on the grass with Edward's head on my lap. I stroked his hair, while he had his eyes closed, relaxing.

He opened his eyes for a brief moment and answered, "You know, daffodils mean _You're the Only One or the Sun is Always Shining when I'm with You_" he said and then re-closing his eyes.

"Oh really?" I asked and he hummed in response.

We relaxed in quiet, only talking on and off. We just enjoyed each others presence and the spring weather.

After a while, Edward told me he wanted to take me to another part of the garden.

We passed Celebrity Path and the Japanese Hill-and-Pond Garden on the way to the other part of the garden. Finally, I saw it.

There was a hanging wooden sign the said _'Shakespeare's Garden.'_

I let out a girlish squeal and hugged Edward.

He laughed, "So, I'm guessing I made the right choice in bringing you here?" he asked teasingly.

I kissed him on the cheek, "You did,"

We walked hand in hand around Shakespeare's Garden until we came up to an empty wooden bench.

We sat down and he asked for my bag. I looked at him confusingly but handed it to him.

He then took out a copy of Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_ and gave me back my bag.

I looked at him, amused and he smiled sheepishly.

"I might have secretly placed this in your bag when you went to go find a vase," he explained and I giggled.

"Well, I'm glad you did."

I snuggled against him while he read lines to me from _Romeo and Juliet. _

"_If I profane with my unworthiest hand_

_This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this:_

_My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand_

_To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."_

Edward looked up from where he was reading and took my hand. He kissed my knuckles softly and continued to read.

It was a peaceful and relaxing day and the sweetest date I have ever been on.

**EPOV:**

When the time started nearing four-thirty, Bella and I started to leave the garden, it would be closing any time now.

We walked onto the streets of New York, debating what we should do next. We had a little time before I would take her to dinner.

We decided to head back to Manhattan, near the Upper East Side. We settled on the grass of Central park and relaxed once again before it was time for dinner.

We saw the various street shows taking place and settled on a show with three men doing a series of dancing, comedy, and an amazing finale of jumping over three people chosen form the audience.

After the show was over, it was about time for dinner. We walked a few blocked to the restaurant, Serendipity 3.

Serendipity 3 was a well known and famous restaurant in New York. It was where the movie, _Serendipity,_ took place and was very hard to get into. Luckily, I had a friend who was able to secure a reservation.

Serendipity 3 was home of the most expensive dessert, the Golden Opulence Sundae, listed in the Guinness Book of World Records. It is topped with edible 23-carat gold leaf and sprinkled in tiny flakes of gold. Upon finishing the sundae, you are able to keep the Baccarat crystal goblet and the 18-carat golden spoon you eat it with.

Though I know Bell would not allow me to buy her this thousand dollar sundae, it was nice place to eat otherwise.

It was a casual, fun place and not at all fancy. I knew Bella, and I knew she would love it.

We walked into the restaurant filled with people and was seated immediately, thanks to my friend.

We ordered our main course, making sure it wouldn't fill us. Their desserts were supposed to be the best.

After our dinner, we ordered our long awaited desserts. I had ordered the chocolate blackout cake, while Bella ordered the Strawberry Fields sundae. Though, we knew we would not be able to finish it, we decided to order their famous Frozen Hot Chocolate to share.

"Ugh, I'm stuffed," Bella said, closing her eyes and leaning back on her chair.

"I agree, we shouldn't have ordered that hot chocolate," I laughed, looking at her, she had her eyes closed and her hand on her filled stomach

"But it was so good!" Bella whined, opening her eyes.

I chuckled, "It was, but now I'm afraid I won't be able to eat for days,"

"I know the feeling," she smiled

After sitting and talking for awhile, we reluctantly left with filled stomachs.

We took a cab to her apartment not being able to walk any further.

When we arrived, I walked her up to her door. We stood in the hallway while she looked for her keys in her bag.

She unlocked the door and we settled on the couch. We settled on watching a movie, her head resting on my shoulder.

After a few minutes of silence she spoke, "Stay with me tonight,"

I looked down to see her looking up at me; I smiled, "Of course,"

I kissed her lips softly and whispered, "I love you,"

She kissed me again on the lips and quietly said, "I love you," before her eyes fluttered close.

I looked around the apartment from where I was sitting, and noticed all of the flowers around the place. I realized she had kept all of the flowers that I had sent last week.

Finally, my eyes settled on the last bouquet I sent her, the red Roses, the white violets and the Jonquils. These were the flowers that changed my life.

I had told my feelings through flowers.

**A/N: Hmm… ten pages… not too shabby. Lol**

**I hope you liked this chapter. By the way, all of these places I mentioned are in fact in New York. **

**I have yet to see the Botanical Gardens myself and have not yet eaten in Serendipity 3 either. **

**I do hope to visit them one day…**

**Let me ask, WHO WOULD PAY FOR THE THOUSAND DOLLARS FOR A SUNDAE? (I would really like to know!)**

**I think I would, when I have the money… :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**** I want to know what you thought of the date!**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! **

**XOXO**

**Epilogue coming soon…. and maybe a short sequel…**


End file.
